wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tayberry
��Cross my heart, hope to die To my lover, I'd never lie He said "be true", I swear I'll try In the end, it's him and I�� Appearance Tayberry possesses striking blue eyes. Her scales comprise deep purple, bits of lavender, a dark violet frill, and a long pink stripe running down the side of her body. On her throat are slashes and on her underbelly are faded scars made when she tried to fight her parents. She has a jagged wound on her neck from trying to fall from the highest point she could find and diving from it, resulting in her landing in a deep yet rocky river resulting in the scar. She wears a SkyWing disguise most of the time, covering her RainWing parts so others will think she's a SkyWing. Her SkyWing appearence has blood red scales and a large cloak with the scars on her underbelly and the slashes on her throat. Personality When she lived in the rainforest, Tayberry had a bright personality, enjoying being with her friends and playing games until sundown. On the day she left her home, she grew bitter as soon as she stepped outside the cool and sweet rainforest. As the days passed, she grew bitter and held a grudge against her parents often yelling at them how she never wanted to leave her home. Chough helped her stabalize her negative feelings and Tayberry had hope that the old dragonet inside her would surface from hiding one day. Unfortunately, any traces of her old personality had vanished and she went mad. (Shorten it up: Tayberry used to be a bright rainwing but grew bitter and then mad. She enjoys killing others, showing no remorse as she cackles and laughs with glee seeing her victim's death. The only death she never enjoyed was her best friend Chough's death. Biography Tayberry as a young dragonet left the Rainforest Kingdom when her parents got irritated of the monthly queens. Because of her time away from her old home, she grew bitter, mostly at her parents for forcing her to vacate her preferred place, best friend.This procured her more ignorance from her only family. Sometime later in her life, Tayberry met a SkyWing named Chough. Chough was kind to her after she confessed about how her life is like. Unfortunately, for Chough, after an event at her home, Tayberry went mad for a small while. During her anger, she killed Chough and felt desperate after she saw his slain body and her claws stained with his blood. Soon after burying her sole friend, Tayberry fled off to hide from the world, feared of being found and killed. Living alone, she mastered how to change her scales and shoot her venom directly. However, her peaceful times didn't last very long. One night she tore apart all the things she had, except the metal choker Chough gave her, which she tried to burn with her venom. But then chucked it as far away from her as possible. After getting rid of the collar, Tayberry tried to commit suicide but failed. Soon she went mad. Meanwhile, droplets of her venom stained the collar, and a SeaWing found the collar. The SeaWing wore the collar, and the stained venom consumed his scales. A scout of SeaWings passed over by Tayberry's home and they found the dead SeaWing with a large black burn mark across his throat. The SeaWings accused Tayberry and tried to capture her. Only to be killed by the mad RainWing as her claws slashed their faces and throats. Stabbing them as the blood flowed effortlessly from their wounds. Tayberry felt satisfaction at slaying them and disposed of the bodies in the nearest waterway. The SeaWing who died from the collar was thrown into the sea and his body rotted away as no other SeaWing could find him. Tayberry didn't work as an assassin, however, she killed for others if necessary. Soon she got tired of killing for others and massacred them instead. Before long she became feared throughout all the land of Phyrria. Wanted posters were hung up and once again she went into hiding. Only coming out to eliminate others.Then she vanished, many theorized her disappearance. Some thought she ran away to another place. Others thought she joined an assassin group. Some thought she was dispatched somehow, found by one of the tribes and executed for her killings. Seldom did they know the savage RainWing was listening to their theories and made the third hypothesis come true. Forcing a tribe to claim they executed her. At that point she ran away to her secret hideout as a child where she used to go with Chough. Since then no one bothered searching for her and assumed any killing caused by her was caused by someone else. Relationships Chough "I loved him dearly and he loved me back. We hoped I could remove my bitterness and live a happy life. Alas, I went mad and... killed him." Chough was Tayberry's best friend and lover for six years. At first, Tayberry saw him as a companion before the two fell in love. His blood stained her claws during her rampage and the happy future they saw vanished. Mother and Father "Why did I have to leave with you two?!" Tayberry's parents had a strong dislike of the monthly queen routine and left because of it. They brought Tayberry with them despite her wanting to stay. She blames them for her bitterness and how she became. She says a lot "Blame my parents! They made me leave the one place I loved, my friends, and everything!" She once loved them but the love turned into hate and the family broke apart. Quotes "I'll enjoy this."- Before killing a Nightwing. "Chough! I'm sorry! Its my fault! Please come back."- After realizing she killed Chough in her rage. "I hate you! I never wanted to leave my home!!! Its your fault that I'll probably never see my friends again!!"- To her parents. "Join me, you had bad parents right?"- To Ia and Tonkin "Never trust family, they will force you." "I kill, I survive, I do it." "My only friend was Chough, he was kind to me, tried to help me get rid of all the bitter feelings." "Chough, your amazing! This is so lovely! Thank you!" "I loved him and he loved me back." "Don't touch that! No-- stop it!" "I-- No I won't! I'll kill you! And then I'll kill everyone else!!" "I went mad because the bright personality inside me had died." "You will tell the other tribes that you found me and executed me. You'll say where you found me and that I am dead. Do you understand me?" Trivia Tayberry enjoys killing others She apparently loved Chough and he loved her back. She is deemed unstable, but she mostly enjoys killing others and lives as a normal dragon would Unlike her herbivore tribe, as her time as a loner Tayberry became an omnivore. She apparently enjoys meat. Gallery Tayberry Headshot.png unnamed.jpg Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Deceased Characters